When You Know Forever
by turtlelikelemon
Summary: People often meet their destiny on the road they take to avoid it.


_Prologue: _

_Whether there was a Mare ring or not, _

_Fate had already decided that they were meant for each other. _

_And it was up to them to break the spell put upon their hearts._

~~~

Valentine's Day. A day to celebrate two kinds of scenarios, hopeful youngsters trying to confess their love and pitiful people who were rejected. But to Shouichi it was just another normal day. It has been two years since he got accepted to UCP University and two years since he first met Byakuran.

Time sure flies fast when you're having fun, Shouichi thought.

Wait. Fun? No it wasn't fun, but more like out of the ordinary. Time sure flies fast when everything is out of the ordinary. Now that sounds better.

Surely enough, all the credit goes to Byakuran-san. He's practically the one who changed everything, the one who turned my life upside down.

Speaking of Valentines day...

_(2 years ago flashback)_

Finally a place where I can get peace, Shouichi thought. The library was the only place on campus where he can escape valentine's day fever. There were still couples on the other tables but they seem pretty decent enough, not really doing mushy stuff in public. Shouichi opened his bag only to find that his headphones had been crushed.  
Earlier that morning...

Shouichi arrived at the school gates of his new school. On the gate it said NO ID. NO ENTRY. plus some metal detectors too. He decided to put his headphones inside his bag just in case it wasn't allowed. After walking through the metal detector, he swiped his ID and was now standing in the middle of a big hall. While Shouichi was still admiring the largeness of the building, he heard noises and it was getting louder and louder. He turned to his side and a group of fangirls came running towards him, that's what it looked like anyway. They were shouting, "Byakuran-sama!Please accept my chocolate! or "Byakuran-sama, Ai shi teru!." Sick fan-, before he could even finish the word he felt someone push him and he fell on the ground. His glasses fell off and all he could see was a blur of skinny legs running past him. As he was trying to feel the floor to where his glasses fell, he noticed something dark being stepped over, "OH SHIT!" his bag was being treated like a mat. He crawled and grabbed it as fast as he could, "Ouch!",someone stepped on his hand. After a few minutes, nothing was left of the huge crowd of women. "That was the worst 5 seconds of my life," Shouichi mumbled to himself. He got up and dusted his pants and went on with his morning.

A few hours later... "Damn it! Why didn't I notice before!?" Feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders and hopelessness without his headphones he stood up, ready to checkout the books he wants to borrow. The clerk asked him to swipe his ID on the machine. He reached inside his pocket but it wasn't there, so he went back to the table where he sat. Looking side-to-side, below the table, under the books but he just couldn't find it. It looks like bad luck wasn't finished with him yet. Shouichi slumped back on his chair, his gaze glued to the messy table.

Everything seems to be in a mess. I just feel like going home. I can't concentrate anyway when my headphones are ruined and my ID card lost, Shouichi thought. He just sat there, long minutes passing by.

Out of nowhere, someone softly whispered to his ear. "Gomen, Shou-chan. I didn't mean to hurt anybody." Shouichi was startled by the sudden interruption of his deep thoughts that he fell on his butt. He looked at the man, No, was it an angel? Or was his mind playing tricks on him. Too bright? Too white? He put his arm above his eyes to see a bit clearer, and there stood someone. Yes, it was too bright. Yes, it was too white, and yes it was an angel that somehow has lost its wings. Was he dead? Did the collision in the hall kill him? Random thoughts and questions running through Shouichi's mind. Suddenly, two hands grabbed him by the armpits and lifted him up slowly. He didn't bother to struggle since his butt was already sore and his legs were starting to numb. He was put back in his chair and the wingless angel sat opposite to him. He slid something across the table towards Shouichi. Leaning forward, Shouichi noticed that it was his ID card. He grabbed it and gave a heavy relieved sigh. He ran to the clerk and swiped his card and brought back a handful of books. He was about to gather his things from the table when he forgot something...or more like someone, he looked at the wingless angel sitting on the chair. Weren't they supposed to disappear towards the light afterwards? Realizing his stupidity and impoliteness, he bowed. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu!".

"Hmmmmmm, Shou-chan's pretty interesting, ne?" Shouichi lifted his head and saw the angel-looking man smiling.

"My name is Byakuran Gesso, Nice to meet you." Byakuran? Now why does that sound so familiar? Shouichi asked himself. Byakuran reached out his hand and Shouichi accepted his handshake. Just by leaning forward, he was able to focus more on the man in front of him. Ugh! He really is wearing all white, even his hair is white! He stands out too much. _*duh-dum*_

"I'm Irie Shou-,"

"Shou-chan!I know. How do you think I was able to return your ID?" Byakuran gave a carefree chuckle.

"Ano..Have we met before?"

"Nu-uh, I don't think so. Has Shou-chan dreamt about me even before we met?" Byakuran answered with a sweet smile that made Shouichi's heart skip a beat. _*duh-dum*_

"No, it's not like that." Shouichi felt embarrassed that caused a light pink to smear on his cheeks.

"Hmm, Shou-chan's very cute. Since it's Valentine's Day today, do you have a date?" Startled by the things Byakuran said, not only were his cheeks turning red but also his face and ears felt hot.

"Gesso-san I appreciate the compliment and No, I do not have a date." On impulse, Shouichi started to put his things inside his bag again. As he was about to reach out to his headphones, he then remembered its dreadful fate. The color of his face drained, very similar to a blank sheet of bond paper.

"Maa, maa Shou-chan, just call me Byakuran, ne?" Shouichi just looked at Byakuran with an expressionless face.

"What's the matter Shou-chan?You look pale."

Shouichi just shook his head and continued to pack up his things with less energy.

"Nee, Shou-chan, wanna go on a date with me?" Startled by the question, he couldn't find the right words to mutter.

"I guess that's a yes from Shou-chan!" Before he could even protest, Byakuran grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the library, out of the gates and into a black shiny car. Next thing he knew they were surrounded by people and standing in front of two sliding doors, the sign read Sam Ash. Once again, Byakuran dragged him inside and finally they stopped in front of the counter.

"Give Shou-chan a new set of headphones!" was all Byakuran said and the employee ran and grabbed a handful of headphones.

"Now Shou-chan, pick one."

Shouichi finally regained his posture from all the forced fast walking. "What are we doing Byakuran-san?"

"What are you talking about? We're on a date and I'm giving you my first valentine's day gift. Now pick one."

"Butt-t-t, Byakuran-san..."

"Don't make me sad Shou-chan." Byakuran made a puppy face that looked so adorable it could probably stop the war in Iraq but somehow there was something else in his eyes. Something eerie. _*duh-dum*_

Shouichi gave a heavy sigh and fixed his glasses on top of his nose. He looked around to scan the huge array of headphones on the shelves and the ones that lay a top the counter. One set of headphones caught his eye, expensive brand, expensive price but its high quality features made up for it.

"We'll take this one." The employee grabbed the headphones Shouichi was looking at.

"But Byakuran-san that's tooo-" He was cut off by Byakuran's fingers on top of his lips. _*duh-dum*_

Byakuran-san's fingers feel really soft. I wonder how it would feel against mine. Wait..why..did.. I just?.. Just the thought sent chills all over Shouichi's body.

After Byakuran purchases it with his gold express card, they were out of the store leaving a big smile on the employee's face. "Shou-chan now it's my turn. From now on, you will always be with me. Now let's go to that candy store over there!" Byakuran selfishly announced with a tone that won't accept objections. _*duh-dum*_

Shouichi still hasn't been able to grasp everything that's happening. From the worst morning of his life turning into a day at the mall with Byakuran, who he just met an hour ago. Everything was happening too quick. Plus, was that a self-proclamation of my commitment?! Shouichi didn't bother himself anymore with the questions, he had more problems to face. Like how to tell Byakuran that he has two legs to walk with so there's no need to drag him all over the place.

The day passed by like a blur, Shouichi discovered that Byakuran's favorite food the only thing he ever ate were marshmallows. They went to more candy stores, gadget stores, clothing stores, etc. Just about every store there is and Byakuran had no intention of stopping at all until Shouichi almost collapsed, good thing Byakuran was able to catch him. The worst part is after that incident, Byakuran insisted on carrying him around princess-style. Since protest was useless, all he could do was bury his crimson face and embarrassment in Byakuran's strong muscle-packed chest. (smexy Byakuran! =w=)

Shouichi couldn't really comprehend even with his geeky intelligence why at the end of the day, his hands too were full of shopping bags just like Byakuran's. Somehow, they ended up in a high class, luxurious room, maybe Byakuran's lair. Conclusion drawn just because Byakuran had all the say in where they were going.

"That was fun, Shou-chan. Let's do that again, nee?"

"Byakuran-san, I think that was a bit too much, and look at all the things we bought."

"Shou-chan, don't bother with the small stuff...just put those down and I'll call for dinner."

"Byakuran-san It's getting late. I think I better go home."

"Shou-chan, that was just half of the date. Now give me the paperbag with your headphones."

Shouichi found the bag and handed it to him. "Come here, Shou-chan." Byakuran said with a sweet-alluring smile.

Shouichi just took a couple of steps forward and stood in front of the tall figure, face level to the other's collarbones. Byakuran pulled the headphones out and put it carefully around Shouichi's head.

Without warning, Byakuran wrapped his arms around Shouichi's frail shoulders._*duh-dum*_

"Shou-chan, Happy Valentine's Day! This was the best day I've ever had so far. You'll always be with me ne?"

"Byakuran-san, umm first of all thank you for this, I promise to repay you as soon as I find a job after I graduate."

"Don't say that Shou-chan, you can return the favor by answering my question. You'll always be with me, right Shou-chan?"

Shouichi didn't even bother to think anymore. He was exhausted and Byakuran seemed overly generous, overly active for his own good and persuasive like a good guy. So why not be friends right?

"Yes, Byakuran-san. We'll always be together. Happy Valentine's Day too." Shouichi returned the hug by putting his arms around Byakuran's waist.

_(end-of-flashback)_

That was our first hug. Shouichi let a smile slip through his red lips. Remembering now, that was one crazy day, but clearly wasn't the last.

_(1 year ago flashback)_

Shouichi was in the library. He had a paper due next week and finals are around the corner. He really thought the library was the only place where he could get some peace. But then again-

"Shou-chan!Happy Valentine's Day! Neee..nee!Let's go out tonight."

"Byakuran-san, I'm busy. I have a paper due next week and finals is here. Maybe next time okay? We're always together anyway and don't you have exams too?"

"But-t-tt Shou-chan!It's Valentine's Day!" Byakuran whined childishly.

"Sorry, Byakuran-san. I just can't." Shouichi tried to answer with an authoritative voice.

Byakuran slumped to the chair opposite Shouichi. Head rested on top of his crossed arms on the table, pouting like a child, no, worse than a child. He's undoubtedly sulking. Shouichi need not ask, he already knew from the repetitive instances this has happened since the first time he declined Byakuran's invitation. Taking a glance at Byakuran, he regretted it. Byakuran put on one of his I-don't-like-you-anymore!-It's-Valentine's-Day-and -you're-leaving-me-all-alone face. Shouichi exhaled a surrendered sigh.

"Alright! Byakuran-san. Dinner it is. But no sleepovers tonight. Okay?"

Byakuran's face lit up as fast as a light bulb. He jumped out of his seat and ran to the other side and hugged Shouichi really tight his bones were about to break.

"I knew Shou-chan wouldn't let me down."_*duh-dum*_

At the end of the day...

They were at Byakuran's house. Done eating dinner and now Byakuran wants to watch a movie. Shouichi just couldn't bring himself to say no...again he had already lost count. While they were in the kitchen waiting for the Popcorn to pop, Shouichi remembered something he forgot to give. He opened his bag and pulled out a Big Swirly Lollipop. The one that's round and colorful, which would make any child excited, including our very own childish Byakuran.

"Happy Valentine's Day. Byakuran-san." Shouichi handed out shyly. Byakuran, so delighted by the thought of the gift, quickly kissed Shouichi on the cheek. Instantly, Shouichi's cheeks began to flare hot red. _*duh-dum*_

"Shooou-chan, I always knew you had a sweet side. Arigatou Shou-chan!"

"You're welcome Byakuran-san." Quickly, Shouichi turned around to hide his burning face. Why does this keep happening with Byakuran-san? His heart was beating a thousand times per minute. That's obviously not normal. Shouichi is left to wonder. _*duh-dum*_

They went inside the movie room and sat next to each other with only the bowl of popcorn separating the two. The movie started and Byakuran was licking the lollipop he received earlier. Shouichi grabbed some popcorn from the bowl when suddenly a hand took a hold of his and lifted it up. Byakuran slowly put Shouichi's fingers one at a time into his mouth, licking it seductively, with ease and pleasure. Shouichi seeing, feeling the lewd gesture, held his breath for what seemed like eternity. _*duh-dum*_

"I just knew it, Shou-chan." Byakuran said in between flicks of his tongue."You really are sweeter than my lollipop."

Shouichi's face turned red more than ever with his heart trying to break loose from his fragile body. It almost felt like he was having a heart attack, ready to drop dead anytime.

"Happy Valentine's Day Shou-chan!" Shouichi stared at Byakuran who continued to suck and lick his fingers. He stopped and finally said.

"You'll always be with me, right Shou-chan?" Shouichi sighed that he finally stopped, relief running through his veins and arteries.

"Yes, Byakuran-san. We'll always be together. Happy Valentine's Day." _*duh-dum*_

"But pleeease Byakuran-san, I beg you. No more touching or else you'll find me in the hospital needing a new heart."

"Why's that?" Byakuran asked innocently.

"Nee-evermind!"

_(end-of-flashback)_

Reminiscing what happened last year in that dark room brought Shouichi to the real world, with his face splashed with crimson red.

"Ne, Shou-chan what are you thinking about? You've been spacing out lately." Byakuran-san asked.

Then it dawned on Shouichi that he was once again for the 3rd time with Byakuran-san in the library on Valentine's Day.

They were looking for a book, well more like Shouichi was. Byakuran-san just likes to tag along wherever I go. Shouichi thought.

Shouichi turned around to face Byakuran-san. Bad move. Byakuran was way too close. Their faces were just inches apart._*duh-dum*_ "Nee, Shou-chan, tell me! What were you thinking about?" "Umm just about when we first met. It has been 2 years since then." Shouichi smiled shyly. _*duh-dum*_

"Hmmmm, Shou-chan is right. And it was Valentine's Day too right?"

"Yes and thank you Byakuran-san for being my friend these past 2 years."

"Shou-chan is so polite. But why is Shou-chan's face so red?Does Shou-chan have a fever?"

Byakuran-san touched his forehead with his. Now they were just an inch apart. That close. _*duh-dum*_ Shouichi's heart beat began to pace faster.

"Nee, Shou-chan I haven't given you my valentine's day gift yet. I wonder if Shou-chan will accept it."

"Of couse, Byakuran-san. I'd be happy to."

"I knew Shou-chan felt the same way. Happy Valentine's Day!"

Byakuran-san leaned forward and kissed Shouichi on the lips. Shouichi stunned, just stood still. Feeling the warmth of Byakuran-san engulfing him through that one connection, their lips. It lasted for a minute. Byakuran-san broke the kiss but they were still the same distance from each other._*duh-dum!duh-dum!duh-dum!duh-dum!*_

"Neee, Shou-chan. You'll always be with me right? Because I want to be with you forever." Shouichi couldn't hold it in any longer. It has been 2 years since they first met, at the back of his heart and mind he knew there was something, there was a connection between them. Deep inside, something kept on calling him, tugging him, trying to make him remember. With that one kiss, all of the feelings that was locked away forever came rushing out, like a dam breaking its walls. What he gained may not have been everything, but he didn't care. What was important was that he finally understood. He finally knew and he was sure Byakuran-san knew it too.

"Yes, Byakuran-san. We'll always be together forever." Shouichi said with no hesitation. He wrapped his thin arms around Byakuran's neck and leaned forward to kiss him, this time with more eagerness and hunger. Shouichi could feel a smile running through Byakuran's lips.

"I always knew Shou-chan. I always knew."

_The End_


End file.
